Obsession
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: “Naruto …” “Hai, SakuraChan?” “Ththank you.”


Wow… it's been a while, hasn't it? 0.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else I say in this story… except for the actual story D

Summary: "Naruto …" "Hai, Sakura-Chan?" "Th-thank you."

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Naru/Saku, Sasu/Hina, Anti Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku

A/N: Wow… at least a year, I think? Well… anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!! 3

**Obsession**

**Chapter 1: "Nice" Guy**

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura called over to the cockatoo-haired boy as she waved to him from ten feet away.

"Hn… what?"

"Would you like to go out, Sasuke-kun?"

"Not really…" he said as he walked away from her. Sakura stood in the same spot bewildered; the most popular boy in school… just rejected… the most popular girl in school…

'_What has the world come to!!! It's the laws of physics!! We have to go out!'_ Inner Sakura screamed at her.

Sakura ignored her inner voice as she just stared at the same spot Sasuke had been only moments ago.

---

I, Sakura Haruno, am the most popular girl in school. I'm pretty, funny, cute and all around nice… to most people. I rarely show my mean and uncaring side around other people. I can admit that at times I _can_ lose my temper, but who can't? I just hate to show it.

Sasuke Uchiha has been my crush ever since I was a little girl. He's cute, mysterious and in my opinion _hot_. Almost ever girl was chasing after him, but I get first dibs since I'm the "most popular girl in school."

---

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto said running towards her.

"Nani, Naruto?" She asked turning around and coming out of her daze.

"How'd it go with Sasuke-teme, dattebayo?"

---

Naruto was one of those people that I lost my temper very easily around.

---

Sakura punched Naruto straight in the nose as he flew across the hallway five feet. "Don't call Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-teme, BAKA!!" She picked him up by his collar and shook him till she was sure he got the point.

"Ok, ok, Sakura-Chan, I just don't like him, no need to get mad, dattebayo."

---

Naruto was… frustrating. He's been my second best friend since I was like, ten-yes, I can admit to that-but he was just… Naruto. No wonder no one liked him I mean… he was hyper, weird and all around just plain dumb.

---

"How can you NOT like Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she dropped Naruto back on the floor and turned to where Sasuke was, with googely eyes. "He's so wonderful!" she giggled.

"Ya, he's wonderful if you call a name-calling jerk, wonderful," Naruto said standing up slowly rubbing his aching butt and face.

"You're just jealous that he gets all the girls and you get none," she hissed, while wearing a smirk on her flawless face.

"Ya… I'm just so jealous Sakura-Chan," he retorted sarcastically.

"You know you are, Naruto, just admit it, you're jealous that I love him and you can't have me!" She spun around happily not noticing Naruto freeze.

"…L-like hell I am!!" Sakura was too busy spinning around to noticing Naruto responding late and the shakiness in his usually very "know-it-all" voice.

After about two minutes of silence, Naruto changed the subject. "Ano, Sakura-Chan, what do you even see in Sasuke-tem-I mean-Sasuke anyway?"

"What _can't_ I see in him? He's smart, athletic, popular (like me), sexy, wonderful and all around a nice guy!" she smiled looking at Naruto. He froze again.

"…_Nice guy_?! What the hell has gotten into you Sakura-Chan!! When we were little all you'd say is how you wanted to get married to a sweet, _nice_ guy, not some asshole teme that acts like a _nice_ guy _sometimes_!! Are you _blind_ Sakura-Chan?! Can't you see a_ nice guy_ right in front of your eyes!?" He screamed at her, running up to her face and looking into her eyes.

"And who's that, it's not _you_, is it Naruto?" Sakura snorted.

"...Like hell it would be me!" Naruto backed away slowly, and Sakura failed to see the tears about to appear in his eyes.

"Ok then who?" She snorted at him as he turned his back towards her.

"It's a nice guy ok? That's all I know." He turned around to face her with a smile plastered on his face. "And like I'd tell you anyway!" he laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

"BAKA!" She screamed. Naruto started to run down the halls while Sakura chases him with her hand shaped into a fist. "Get back here you, baka!!"

**End Chapter 1**

Well, it's been a while... I'm a little rusty, but overall, I hope everyone enjoyed it! D

_Preview of next chapter _**"Shyness"**

_"U-um... N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered._

_"Ya, what is it, Hinata?"_

_"U-u-um... I-I... l-like... you...r shoes!" She said her whole face bright red._

_"...Uh ok... see you around then Hinata!" Naruto said walking away from her to Sakura, waving._

Hope to see everyone soon!!

3, Emerald-Mask


End file.
